Alice and the Strawberry Milk
by AliceEsme123
Summary: a wonderful story about alice and esme . alice is 3 years old in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was bored and I came up with this? I might turn it into a story but I don't think so……**

**In this story Alice is 3 years old and is home alone with her lovely mother Esme **

**Declaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! Sadly…..the amazing Stephanie Meyers does **

**Esme's POV**

"MOMMMMMMMY!!!!" Alice came running into the house from playing in the back yard."Yes darling?" I asked. I found normally when she uses this tone she wants something. Hmmmmm? " I wants stawbury mik!" Yup what did I tell ya she wants something? "do u want it in the pink and green cup sweetie?" I asked her. " no mommy I want a big girl cup like you and rosie and bewwa dwink out ov!" " Alice sweetie you might spill it." " no no no no no no mommy I can do it!" She said shaking her little head."Alice Cullen last time you said that you spilt it all over you and on Daddy's papers for work." I told her sternly. She sat down at the kitchen counter and put her head in her arms and cried " but mommy It was a accident……" Gosh being a mother was hard….. " ok Alice but if you spill it because you weren't paying attention you will be in trouble ok sweetie?" " yes mama." I sighed as I poured her strawberry milk into a "big girl cup". " Alice I am going to do laundry if you need me yell ok?" " yes momma." Gosh my little girl was so sweet but man she can be a handful…….

**Alice's pov **

**(a/n since it is in alice's mind she will be speaking correctly but when she speaks outloud it is different)**

Yes! Finally I got mommy to let me drink out of a big girl cup like Rosalie and Bella! Yayayayayayayay! Ok now I have to be careful because mommy said if I spill it I will be in trouble……..i sloly pick up my cup and tilt it so I can drink and SPLASH!!!!! Uh – oh it is all over me!!! Oh – no now mommy will be mad at me!

I hop off the stool and grab the dish towel and try to wipe up the mess but it isn't working. I try the new paper towels mommy just bought cause the TV said that they clean up anything. Well poo these don't work for nothing!!!! I finally get the mess cleaned up off of the counter then I look at my shirt and skirt. I groan only me! As Edward would put it! I run upstairs and look through my closet yay! I found an outfut that looks similar! I change my clothes and run downstairs and throw away the paper towel trash then sit down in front of the TV and stare at the black screen wondering if mommy will figure it out……..

Esme's POV

I hear Alice jump up from her spot at the counter and run to the sink. What is she doing?? I slowly peek my head out from the laundry room to see that she has spilt her milk. Gosh I told her to be careful……

Instead of scolding her I just watched her try to clean it up without me noticing. She was so cute her tiny feet running around trying to hurry. She ran upstairs. What in the world? When she came back down she was wearing an outfit that looked similar to the one she was wearing earlier. Then she just sat in front of the TV. What a strange little girl. We have only had her for a few months but she seems like she has been here in our family forever. I walk into the living room and say "Alice do you want to eat something sweetie? It is almost time for lunch." She turns her head and nods at me slowly. She was just sitting there so I went over and picked her up and she started crying. "Sweetie what is wrong?? " I knew exactly why she was crying she was guilty and she knew it. " momma I'm …I'm sorry i…i… spilt my ..my mik." she said in between sobs. " sweetie it is ok I watched you try to clean it up like a big girl." I tried to sooth her. " are you mad mommy?" she asked in her cute little voice. " no darling I am not mad I am actually proud that you cleaned it up." I told her. I wiped her tears off of her eyes. " darling do you want a grilled cheese for lunch?" she nodded and I sat her on the stool were she always sits. She has claimed that her seat from her older siblings. She watched me make her lunch and when I sat it in front of her she ate it slowly. " Alice you aren't in trouble. Mommy was just trying to make sure you knew that I didn't want to clean up a mess but, you made a mess and cleaned it up all by yourself! I'm very proud! I think you are going to be a big girl very soon!" if only she was potty trained …next on my agenda. " im sorry mommy." She whispered as she nibbled on her food. I ruffled her hair and kissed her head she smiled up at me " I love you mommy!" she was soooo cute! I knew being a mother was what I wanted. These moments were what made them worthwhile.

* * *

**So what did you think? I was really bored and so this is how this masterpiece became born! Lol if you like it REVIEW!!!! If not …review anyway …please? Please? Please!?!!?**


	2. authors note

**Hey guys! Ok well I just wanted to tell you that …. I am continuing Alice and the Strawberry milk…..BUT it will have a name change… and it will be called "The Best Family On Earth" it will be the ups and downs of having big brothers and sisters in the life of Alice Cullen! Anyone with any ideas please PM me or Review the story… it will be started as a new story but it will be a continuation of Alice and the Strawberry Milk…OK? Any questions? Okkkkk**


End file.
